customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
War Emperor
"Too long have I sat by and watched as the world before me drowns in a sea of superhuman misfits and failures - you so-called villains are little more than children seeking attention, quick to run home to mommy and daddy with your tail between your legs when it goes wrong.. you heroes are even worse, glorified boy-scouts in tights and brainless cheer-leaders with capes.. you think you are special, you think you are meaningful.. think on that as your world turns to dust beneath your very feet.. tell me how special you are as I make you dig your graves beneath the corpses of everyone you've ever loved.." ~ War Emperor War Emperor is the chief antagonist of the Victors Universe and one of the most feared villains in the universe as well as one of the most insane - he seeks nothing short of omnipotence and will gladly destroy entire worlds in his desire to ensure that he alone is left with the supreme power.. History The War Emperor was born many years ago and always knew he was superior to the average man or woman on the street, frequently getting into trouble for bullying and fighting he made few friends and was happy that way - to him other living creatures existed purely to entertain him or to beat on when he felt angry.. or bored.. Growing up fast the War Emperor was soon known to authorities as a sociopath and became the bane of many early vigilantes and caped crusaders, as well as other criminals and villains who he teamed up with only to betray and often kill or maim for no reason other than he could. Eventually the War Emperor's delusions reached breaking point and he saw himself as a living god who could not be stopped - fully embracing his murderous nature he went on a rampage, slaughtering many heroes and villains while setting a series of false leads to incriminate major players in the superhuman community. These false leads soon caused physical confrontation between major heroes and villains as well as public outcry over the overwhelming superhuman violence that was turning the streets of major cities into battle-zones that claimed many lives and left entire communities homeless. The War Emperor continued his carnage until at long last the Cape Wars flared up and the superhuman community was in a full-scale war - it was then that the War Emperor revealed himself as the mastermind behind the whole event and gathered a massive following of psychotic criminals, opportunistic super-villains and others who joined out of fear or desperation. The War Emperor and his legion proceeded to lay waste to large sections of the world, from the depths of Aquapolis to the remote jungles of the Lost Tropics - nowhere on Earth was safe from the terror and entire cities burned to the ground in an apocalypse of violence. Yet just as hope seemed lost a team of young superheroes calling themselves the Victors emerged and fought valiantly against the War Emperor and his legions - gathering many other heroes, inspired by their bravery and together they began to reclaim the world. Soon the War Emperor was trapped and had no option but to battle the legion of heroes who gathered to end his reign once and for all - hundreds perished in the battle but ultimately the Victors would put the finishing blows on the War Emperor and forced the villain to flee, broken and bruised, into the darkest corners of the world. Abilities *'Superhuman '(this character is superhuman, granting extended life-span and resistance to most diseases) *'Superhuman Genius '(this character surpasses human limitations when it comes to knowledge and invention) *'Leadership '(this character has multiple minions at their command) *'Stellar-Flight' (this character can fly unaided in deep space at speeds approaching light-speed) *'Omni-Force' (the Omni-Force is unique to the War Emperor and is the most feared superhuman ability on Earth, allowing him to manifest any superhuman ability he wishes, though the process takes time to achieve and can be interrupted: the Omni-Force differs from Random Mutation in that War Emperor can choose the power he wishes to manifest and is not limited to combat (he can call on it at any point) ) Category:Villains Category:Smiletime